


A Very Important Choice

by YokaiKittens



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiKittens/pseuds/YokaiKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faelyn and Serana are about to cross into the Soul Cairn, but a choice must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Choice

"Look at all this. She must have spent years collecting these components. And what's this thing? Im not sure about this circle, but it's obviously... something. Let's take a look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone."

It was a dream for Faelyn, Serana's mother's laboratory. Truly, she had never seen anything more miraculous, nor as well equipped, and just gazing upon it all set an unfaltering pace of excitement in her gut.

"We have more pressing things to worry about, Faelyn."

The elf turned her excited smile to the vampire. "I know! But one could never have too many health potions? Or magick replenishers?"

Serana rolled her eyes, but moreso playfully. "Alright. Just get it done quickly. We need to find out where she went."

Faelyn searched meticulously for Serana's mother's journal, but not before taking a few falmer's ears for her own alchemical needs and finding the alchemy station, which her mother had two of. One on the upper level, the other on the ground level. She may have joined the Dawnguard as a warrior, but she was an alchemist at heart.  Well, a mage as well, but she prided herself in alchemy more. It never failed her when she needed it most.

When she finished working with a few extra replenishers, Faelyn went on to pass a few to Serana, in case she would need them, and then go off to find something, anything that would indicate where Valerica had disappeared to.

It didn't take Faelyn long.

The high elf was peculiarly good at finding things, and it'd definitely helped them before. Serana didn't act surprised when Faelyn produced a leather bound journal from the many bookshelves on the lower level.

Faelyn, as soon as she learned who's journal it had been, closed it and handed it to the royal vampire. Something about reading peoples personal things bothered her immensely.

Serana took the journal and sped through the pages until she found what they had been searching for.

And so, as Faelyn hoped it wouldn't be, it was all much more complicated than originally thought. The large circle indented into the ground on the lower level was the base of a portal. (Why was she surprised?) The portal led to a realm, the Soul Cairn, of spirits discarded by necromancers, which Faelyn wasn't, thankfully. She would have felt awful.

Whatever was held there, they had to go and try to find Valerica.

"Finely ground bone meal, soul gem shards...purified void salts..."

"Oh, I saw those!" Faelyn said instantly. She glanced around hurriedly, struggling to remember their locations before she found the bone meal near some dragon bones on a table, and then ventured up the stairs to remember where she had seen the other items. (She hadn't taken everything, just a few rareities.)

She found the soul gem shards on an end table on the staircase, which was rather easy to find. The dark void salts were a bit harder, on the upper level on the other side of the room. They weren't shiny or powdered white like the finely ground bone meal or the soul gem shards, so they camouflaged from Faelyn's eye. She found them though, after a thorough search, and gathered it in her arms with the rest of the ingredients.

Turning, she found Serana standing at the platform, before the portal circle on the stone. She looked worried, almost, but morso frustrated, her lip curled slightly.

Faelyn approached, but the vampire spoke first. "We also need her blood, which if we had, we wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

Faelyn frowned slightly, glancing down at the stone portal before looking back mid sentence. "Don't you share her blood? You're family."

Serana's yellow eyes gleamed in realization. She turned to look at Faelyn with more determination than before, which ignited a grin upon the elf's face. "Let's hope that'll be enough."

Faelyn placed the ingredients in the bowl, and then stood back to allow Serana to place the last ingredient.

She pressed her teeth into the palm of her hand, and held it over the bowl. There were no spare seconds before the portal opened, the stones pulling apart, dropping, an amethyst abyss seen between the cracks. The stones formed a stepping path from the platform down to the portal, and Faelyn gaped at it, unable to conceal her awe.

They gazed at it for a solid minute.

Eventually, Faelyn took Serana's wrist, and began to lead her down to the portal. Something reached out to her then, that abyss. It reached for her, and then inflicted pain, white hot and desperate, but only for a split moment. Serana yanked her back, out of reach but still on the steps to the portal below.

Faelyn stood, out of breathe, before her, startled by the pain but too stunned to be afraid. "What...what was that?"

"The Soul Cairn," Serana said, still holding Faelyn's arms where she had pulled her from the portal. "It's looking for an exchange - your soul."

Faelyn's tired gaze met Serana's. The portal had seemed to sap at her energy. "My...my soul?"

Serana nodded. "If you go through like this, you'll be stuck there. Vampires arent affected, but mortals are. But there are options."

"Options?"

Serana nodded once more. "You aren't going to like either."

"Go ahead, Serana."

The brunette licked her lips, and spoke softly, "The first is that I trap your soul in a soul gem, and hope that it'll be enough to get you through. The second," she hesitated, but met the elf's doe gaze. "I turn you into a vampire."

"...A vampire?"

Serana shook her head, not liking the face on Faelyn. "It's your choice. I know both aren't exactly a fan favorite, but it's the only way."

"I..." Faelyn would be lying if she said she hasn't _thought_ about being one. But _thinking_ and _being_ are entirely different. Too different. Faelyn couldn't even comprehend eternity, let alone _live_ it. And feed off other's life force? Feel weak in the day but powerful in the night? Faelyn loved the day, picking flowers in the sunshine, greeting the children during their play or chore, she loved busy market afternoons and she loved all the life that the day brought.

She didn't understand why she said yes.

Serana looked utterly astonished. "Are you sure about this?"

"I think so," Faelyn responded. "At least this way, I'll keep my soul. It seems to be the safest way."

Serana looked unsure. "Many would consider it better than becoming...like me."

Faelyn shook her head, and a soft smile rose to her lips. "I see nothing wrong with you, Serana. You're kind, and skilled, and strong, and pretty..." The elf's grin rose higher as Serana glanced away in embarrassment. "I wouldn't mind being like you."

"You know that isn't what I mean, Faelyn."

Faelyn maintained her smile, although smaller now, but no less encouraging, all despite the shivers that crept up her spine at the sound of her name falling from Serana's pretty lips. "I know," she said with a shrug of her petite shoulders. "Let's get this done, shall we?" Faelyn began shrugging off her novice robes so her shoulders and neck were bare.

Serana took her hand, halting her movement. "I..." she hesitated. "Turning others is...sort of intimate for us, it...."

As the other faded off, Faelyn picked up. "Then I'm glad it's you."

Serana's eyes became soft, even as they glowed in that way that the elf always thought of as hungry, but, then again, they always looked that way. Faelyn wondered vacantly if she _was_ hungry. Had they not stopped in Solitude to allow her to feed? Strangely, Faelyn couldn't recall. The Altmer shook the thought away. She trusted Serana to only take as much as she needed, there was no way she would hurt her, or...kill her.

Finally, Serana, with the hands that still resided upon the Altmer's heated skin, brought her down to her knees, going down with her. "I'll make this as painless as possible. Alright?"

Faelyn nodded, still holding her robes to her chest as she extended her neck to Serana as invitation.

Something odd flashed in the old vampire's eyes, something familiar and foreign. It gave Faelyn a bit of anxiety as the other finally brought herself closer, placing an arm upon her waist and the other below her arm to hold her where she needed her.

Faelyn gripped her robes tightly, ready for the pain she expected there to be as Serana's breathe could be felt on her neck.  
"Relax..." Her voice was so quiet, barely above a whisper, but the softness of it brought the tightness of the Altmer's fists loosening on her robes, enough to where it dropped a bit lower.

The elf waited patiently, and when nothing came, she began to open her eyes. "Ser -"

It was _definitely_ painful.

Faelyn's mouth fell open, but only choked sounds left her. Serana sheathed her teeth into her neck, and it was not pleasant. There were long, heavy moments of the sharpness in her neck, until the pain subsided for something odd. She couldn't seem to feel it. The pain faded into a numbness that was far from numb. She could feel the blood leaving her, not in heavy amounts, but slowly. It felt that way at least, but when she collapsed against her, Faelyn figured that Serana had taken more than she had thought.

Serana was forced to release her hold when Faelyn collapsed, but her eyes glimmered ferociously, the elf saw through the sliver of her open eyelids. She was too exhausted to be afraid, this had drained her more than she thought it would. A soft sound, almost a whimper left her, even as Serana lifted her, and placed her on her back.

Faelyn felt as if she'd taken a strong sleeping potion and and strength potion at once. Her heart was pounding, she could hear it in her head, her ears, struggling to open her eyes as Serana leaned over her. Faelyn managed to drag a breath in before Serana -

\- kissed her.

Faelyn suddenly didn't feel so spent anymore.

The Altmer didn't hesitate, parting her lips and allowing the other entrance. Faelyn tasted blood, but it was faint, and, to be wholly honest, she had gotten used to it because of the bandits that insisted on aiming for her face, and the high elf didn't have a very good defense. She didn't mind it, even as Serana delved further, tasting her, and Faelyn's drowsy body barely managed to keep up.

"Faelyn..."

The sound of her name between their lips brought even more shivers than before, and the Altmer mustered her strength to push herself up from the ground. Serana helped her, picking her up by the wiast and pulling her in her lap, and then merging their lips once more. The elf's arms encircled her neck, bringing them flush against each other, Faelyn's bare chest and Serana's, corset bound.

Faelyn paused their movement, pressing her hand against Serana's cheek and pulling away to draw breathe. "I..." Faelyn said, and then swallowing harshly to strengthen her voice. "Was that part of the..?"

Serana was gazing at her, eyes half closed, looking like she would kiss her again, but then found her eyes when she realized what's been asked. She laughed. "No. No, that was..." she paused. "Sorry. You just tasted...irresistible, and I had to have more." Faelyn's soft mouth fell open at that. The royal had never said anything so intimate to her before. Well, they hadn't ever done anything intimate until just moments ago, but the words caught her by surprise, nonetheless. Serana's hand had come up, caressing Faelyn's lower lip very softly. The elf found her gaze lowering, and doing so, she found her robes at her waist, completely forgotten in that...session.

"Oh!" she squeaked, pulling them back up over her chest, and now refusing to look at Serana due to the state of her reddening face.

Serana laughed softly again, the sound releasing warmth all throughout Faelyn, but also brought a more heavy blush to her cheeks. The vampire lifted her chin, leaning towards her. Instinctively, the Altmer's eyes shut, but her lips remained cold with Serana's absence, and instead the expected warmth was pressed to her neck.

A soft moan that would bring shame to her ancestors left the high elf. Even moreso as Serana traveled down her neck, placing wet kisses along her collar and to the top of her breast, further leaning Faelyn back so as to reach all the desired places. "Serana..." she mumbled, wrapping her fingers into her dark hair.

Serana hummed against the elf's skin, "How do you feel?"

"Odd," she responded, breathing sharply as the vibrations of her voice tickled her, igniting lost things in her.

"Good," Serana said, and then pulled away, lifting Faelyn upright. "I think you're ready to go through then."

"Wha -That's it? I mean, I..."

Serana smiled mischievously. "Would you like more, Faelyn?"

Faelyn pouted slightly, knowing what she was doing, but slowly, she nodded. The vampire's smile grew to a wide grin.

"As you wish."


End file.
